1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mantel which can be utilized in connection with a pellet stove, more particularly to a mantel having a hopper which combines with the hopper of a pellet stove to create a hopper to hopper fuel feed.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
It has been common practice to provide insert pellet stoves for fireplaces. However, it has been necessary to load pellets into the stove hopper every day or two.
There have been numerous devices which generally provide means for feeding fuel from a hopper into the fire. One of these is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 810,719 which discloses a fireplace adapted to either fit a domestic hearth or receive an open grate or stove. The fuel hopper is located at the top of the fireplace, and burning fuel descends by gravity through the chute. Fuel may also be added through an external door.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,391,394 discloses a method of introducing fuel into a fireplace heating system by means of a chute from an internal fuel box.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,231 discloses a telescoping fuel hopper and chute for introduction of fuel into the firebox of an open hearth type fireplace.
The designs discussed above share the disadvantage that the fuel must be continuously added to the fireplace. Furthermore, these designs do not incorporate a modern insert pellet stove.